Popette
Popette is an Infernite Shoppie. Description Personality Popette is thought to be the most rude, annoying, and wild Shoppie, and the people that think that are right. Popette is very crazy and likes to bother others for fun, often pranking Shoppies and even her own sisters. She makes fun of the Cragsters for their lack of intelligence. Popette isn't very caring and is nowhere near helpful, although she might help out others when they need it just to manipulate them. Physical Appearance Popette has a fair complexion with pink lipstick and bright blue eyes. Her eyebrows are slightly darker than her platinum blonde hair, which is worn up in a very curled, puffy hair-do. Her bangs sweep to the right with a single curled strand by each ear. She wears a red headband with several pieces of popcorn, some of which has butter, a small blue bow, and a red and white bag of popcorn. Her outfit consists of a blue bodice with puffy sleeves reminiscent of a big piece of popcorn to match the lining around the bottom. At the center is a red bow. Her red and white striped tutu is lined with buttery popcorn, and she wears red shoes with a yellow heel and short matching socks. On the corner of each shoe is a blue bow. Abilities Origin The back of her body has jet boosters that blast out fire, which can give her incredible speed, allowing her to move so fast, she can run up walls and seem like a blurr. She can also use these jet boosters to blast fire upon others, as she did this to re-light Jessicake's head. Popette may also be quite durable, as she once survived getting bowled over by the Cragsters Max. Due to being an Infernite, Popette has incredible heat resistance, being able to take a bath in lava with no negative effects or physical pain. Calling All Shoppies *'Ricochet Punch:' Attack up to 3 enemies in a quick series of punches. *'Blazing Blur:' Dash to a location almost instantly, leaving behind a trail of fire that damages all enemies who come in contact with it. *'Hundred Hit Combo:' Rush to a single target and pummels them with a rapid series of attacks. Biography Early life Little is known about Popette's early life. However, at some point, she managed to gain a love of pranking and secured a job as a mailman. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She pranked Bubbleisha by spanking her with a towel and causing her to spin out. When she saw Peppa-Mint struggling to get a Coconapple from a tree, she suggested they Mix to get it. Even though Peppa-Mint was afraid and unwilling, she still did it, creating the Peppa-Mint & Popette Mix. She went out of control, knocking over the other Cragsters and causing an explosion in Jessicake's lava hot tub. As Peppa-Mint voiced her disdain towards her, the Coconapple fell out from the tree, knocking her out, and Popette ate it herself. ("Coconapple") She was part of a fight for the last Cookironi and managed to retrieve it from Donatina, only to lose it to Rainbow Kate. She and the other Infernites Maxed to fight against the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max for it. In her dizziness, she accidentally landed on the Cookironi, breaking it. When everyone saw a Shopkin with a whole box to herself, they all gave chase. ("Cookironi") She Maxed with Jessicake and Bubbleisha to help unclog the lava shower's pipes. ("Hot Lava Shower") On one of her delivery routes, she had a Teddy Butterfly to deliver to Rainbow Kate, but purposely kept missing her. Eventually, she got bowled over by the Cragsters Max and gave it to her in the end. ("Mailman") She intially refused to play Rockball, but later joined in, Mixing with Rainbow Kate to play in the newly-created game Shoppieball. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite sisters came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") She was an attendant to Pippa Melon's birthday party, and managed to be the last one in the elevator, taunting Lippy Lulu for her misfortune. ("Elevator") Further adventures She was an attendant at the annual Mix Festival, and managed to get Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, though the effects were later reversed. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Popette was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Hey man, what you ups to?"''- Popette, Coconapple *''"Hehe! Coconapple."'' - Popette, Coconapple *''"These Cookironis are crazy awesome!" -'' Popette, Cookironi *''"Package for Rainbow Kate!"'' - Popette, Mailman *''"Haha! Too slow, Lip-a-dunk!"'' - Popette, Elevator Set Information Popette was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41502 and she contains 45 pieces. 41502 Popette can be combined with 41500 Jessicake and 41501 Bubbleisha to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Blast off and speed away from Shopkins with POPETTE! POPETTE is the speediest member of the red-hot tribe of Infernites that live amid the lava near the planet’s core. Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling… and really handy for a barbecue! When POPETTE is not playing pranks, the fiery jets from this cheeky Shoppie’s backside leave Shopkins standing in a cloud of smoke! *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Infernite tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41508 PINEAPPLE LILY from the Shopkins Shoppies Electroids tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/Shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' Sidebar description Escape from Shopkins with the firepower in the backside of POPETTE, one of three quirky, creative Infernites in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet code Popette's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is SPE8DD8MON, which is SpeedDemon when decoded. Background Information *She represents September in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar and January in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2015 Infernites members. Trivia *She is a postman due to her incredible speed of delivery. However, sometimes she misses these deliveries; perhaps intentionally. *She is the fastest Shoppie. *She has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by her antics. *Her jets are often mistaken as coming out of her rear, when they actually come out of her lower back. *She and Pam Cake are the only Series 1 Shoppies that did not appear in Murp. *In Calling All Shoppies, she, Pommie, and Kirstea are the only Shoppies to have two Mixes. *She is the only 2015 Infernite without any cartoon Murps. *She is mostly colored with a darker shade of red than the other Infernites. Behind the Scenes Basis Popette is based on popcorn. It is a variety of corn kernel, which expands and puffs up when heated. A popcorn kernel's strong hull contains the seed's hard, starchy endosperm with 14–20% moisture, which turns to steam as the kernel is heated. Pressure from the steam continues to build until the hull ruptures, allowing the kernel to forcefully expand from 20 to 50 times its original size—and finally, cool. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Popette's voice is provided by Abby Trott. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Popette's voice is provided by Koller Virág. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Popette's voice is provided by Anna Cugini. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Popette's voice is provided by Ewa Serwa. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Popette's voice is provided by Alina Eremia. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Popette's voice is provided by Andrea Arruti. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Popette's voice is provided by Erina Yamazaki. Real-life history Early development Popette was originally going to have a lighter red body, dark red arms, different feet, and a different pose in her static artwork. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Popette first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Popette appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Popette debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Coconapple, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1st with the rest of Series 1. Popette also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower (cameo) *Mailman *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Infernites MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters